Noche de Amor
by SpyTaku299
Summary: ¿Como puedo demostrarte que te amo?, si no tengo el valor ni la seguridad para hacerlo. Todo se arreglara, pero para ello ¿Debo escuchar a mi corazón o a mis instintos?


**Hola a todos, primero que nada me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar mi fic La Mudanza, la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupado, pero mientras escribía el capítulo, también escribía este especial, llevaba algunos meses escribiéndolo espero que les guste este pequeño especial con motivo del día del amor y la amistad.**

* * *

**POV de Blu**

Sigo sin comprender porque Perla hizo que regresáramos temprano a nuestro nido, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien en la fiesta que nos organizaron Nico, Pedro y Rafael por haber sido liberados en la selva.

– ¿Perla? – Pregunte un poco tímido, después de haber entrado al nido.

– ¿Si? – Respondió ella de manera gentil.

– Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué regresamos temprano al nido?, ¿No te estabas divirtiendo con nuestros amigos? – Pregunte un poco preocupado.

– Si me divertí y mucho, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada y tengo un ligero dolor en el cuello – Dijo ella mientras pasaba una de sus primarias cerca del cuello.

– ¿Te duele el cuello?, creo que te puedo ayudar, acércate – Dije creyendo que con un masaje podría solucionar el dolor en el cuello de Perla.

– Esta bien – Dijo ella un poco confundida.

Cuando se me acerco lo suficiente, me puse detrás de ella e intente darle un masaje con mis alas, lo había visto en la televisión cuando vivía con Linda en Minnesota, pero creo que las alas no son tan efectivas para dar masajes como las manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que me haces? – Pregunto ella entre risas.

– Intento darte un masaje, para que ya no te duela el cuello, pero creo que las alas no se hicieron para dar masajes – Dije un poco apenado mientras bajaba la mirada, por mi equivocación anterior.

– Que tierno de tu parte Blu, aunque no sepa qué sea un masaje, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, hoy fue un día muy largo, debe ser por eso que tengo este ligero dolor en el cuello – Dijo ella de manera tierna, mientras volteaba para estar de frente a mí.

Levante la mirada y vi su dulce sonrisa, Perla había cambiado, era mucho más tierna que antes. En verdad me hacía sentir mal que no la pudiera ayudar; entonces se me ocurrió como podría darle el masaje.

– Déjame intentarlo una vez más, creo que ya sé cómo te puedo hacer sentir mejor – Dije un poco más animado.

Perla me miró fijamente, sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

– Adelante, pero después me tendrás que hacer un favor – Dijo ella en tono juguetón.

– Claro, lo que tú quieras – Dije mientras acercaba mi pico a su cuello.

Me acerque lentamente, hasta empezar a rozar su cuello con mi pico.

– Blu, espera eso hace cosquillas – Dijo ella entre risas.

– Perdón, pero confía en mí, te sentirás mucho mejor cuando termine de masajear tu cuello – Dije sin despegar mi pico de su cuello.

**POV de Perla**

Blu es muy tierno, siempre se preocupó por mí, aunque eso del masaje daba muchas cosquillas, pero poco a poco se empezó a sentir muy bien, su pico rozaba suavemente mi cuello, era como si me acariciara gentilmente, también sentía su respiración en la nuca, eso hizo que la sensación fuera aún mejor, no tenía idea de que Blu supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cada vez me sentía mejor y más relajada.

– Bien, ahora dime donde te duele más, para que me enfoque en esa área – Dijo sutilmente, parece que noto que estaba disfrutando del masaje.

Tal vez debí aprovechar y seguir disfrutando del masaje que me estaba dando Blu, pero lo que realmente quería en ese momento, era un beso de él. Era una lástima que Blu no tuviera mucha iniciativa con los besos…

Supuse que tendría que ser yo otra vez quien iniciara todo.

– Blu… – Dije suavemente mientras me daba la vuelta para verlo de frente.

– Perla… eh… ¿Te lastime? – Pregunto confundido por mi repentina acción.

– No, para nada, es solo que quería darte las gracias, por preocuparte por mí – Dije poco antes de robarle un beso.

Tal vez debí avisarle antes de hacer esto, Blu siempre se queda perdido cuando le robo un beso.

**POV de Blu**

Lo volvió a hacer, cerré mis ojos ante ese inesperado beso. Mi respiración se agito, siempre se agita mi respiración cuando hace eso…

– Perla… – Dije completamente ruborizado, cuando al fin rompió el beso.

– Oh, vamos Blu, ya deberías acostumbrarte a esto – Dijo ella en tono juguetón mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

– Si, pero ya te he dicho que me avises antes para poder hacerlo bien – Dije mientras observaba como se me acercaba lentamente.

– Si te digo antes de hacerlo, ya no sería tan divertido – Dijo ella poco antes de volver a besarme.

Esa vez no me sorprendió tanto, ya veía venir ese beso y gracias a ello pude disfrutarlo más.

– Sabes, si no mal recuerdo el día que nos conocimos intentaste besarme, ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo ahora que somos pareja? – Pregunto ella después de romper el beso.

– Eh, bueno… aquella vez no sabía bien que estaba haciendo y… creo que tomar la iniciativa no es lo mío, además no reaccionaste muy bien ante eso, si mal no recuerdo – Dije sinceramente sin pensarlo.

– Si… es cierto, bueno creo que… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… – Dijo ella en un tono inusual en ella, parecía decepcionada.

– ¿Perla ocurre algo? – Pregunte preocupado ante su repentina reacción.

– No, nada, ven vamos a dormir – Respondió ella de la misma manera.

Definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo, no era normal en ella ese tono de voz, tenía que hacer algo…

– Perla… sé que algo te está sucediendo, así que… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? – Dije tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

**POV de Perla**

Blu… sin importar la situación tú siempre te preocupas por mí.

– Ya has hecho demasiado por mí – Dije de manera tierna, mientras me acomodaba en el suelo del nido.

– Pero… – Trato de decir el, en el mismo tono preocupado, pero no lo deje terminar de hablar.

– Ven, vamos a dormir – Dije, ignorando por completo lo que Blu haría después.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al sentir las alas de Blu rodeándome lenta y cuidadosamente para luego terminar abrazándome, incluso podía sentir un ligero temblor en sus alas, era como si tuviera miedo…

– ¿Blu qué haces? – Pregunte confundida, ante su repentina acción.

– Me aseguro que estés bien… ¿Te molesta que este así? – Pregunto en un tono muy nervioso, se escucha tan tierno cuando se pone nervioso.

– Para nada… es solo que… no me lo esperaba – Dije ya más relajada, en verdad que me impresiono, pero por alguna razón eso me hizo muy feliz.

– Perla… yo… – Dijo el con una voz entrecortada sin dejar de abrazarme.

Gire la cabeza lentamente para verlo, quería saber si estaba bien, pero nunca me espere lo siguiente… el me beso, después de tanto tiempo me robo un beso, un dulce y tierno beso.

– Te amo – Dijo suavemente, al romper ese beso, esas palabras… de alguna manera hicieron latir mi corazón, no, no fueron las palabras, fue Blu…

– Yo también – Respondí y esta vez era yo quien lo besaba de manera tierna.

No me di cuenta, en que momento me coloque para estar frente a Blu y no me importo en lo absoluto, de hecho gracias a eso terminamos abrazados. Blu me hacía suaves caricias en la espalda, mientras empezamos a intercambiar besos y cada uno de esos besos fue llegando con más pasión que el anterior.

Blu en verdad estaba tomando la iniciativa, no lo podía creer, solo me quedaba disfrutarlo…

**POV de Blu**

En verdad adoro la sensación de besarla. Me esforcé mucho aquella vez para poder robarle ese beso y sí que valió la pena, pero en ese momento pude sentir algo en mi cuerpo y en el de Perla, curiosamente nuestros cuerpos se sentían… calientes.

– ¿Perla estas bien? – Pregunte con la respiración agitada, mientras le acariciaba suavemente las plumas de su cabeza, después de romper el último beso.

– De maravilla – Respondió igual que yo con la respiración agitada y sin más me volvió a besar con la misma intensidad.

Empecé sentir su lengua explorando cada rincón que había en mi pico, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que intente hacer lo mismo, hasta que llegó un momento en que nuestras lenguas se unieron. Era en verdad una sensación única y sin embargo podía seguir sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Perla.

– En serio Perla, es que… tu cuerpo se siente muy caliente, ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Dije un poco preocupado, después de volver a romper el último beso y colocando mi ala en su frente, no es que no quisiera besarla, es que en verdad me preocupa si algo malo le está sucediendo a Perla.

– Ya te dije que estoy bien, además… tú cuerpo también está muy caliente – Dijo ella quitando mi ala de su frente y poniendo la suya en mi pecho.

Sentí como usaba sus primarias para acariciar suavemente las plumas de mi pecho hasta subir a mi cuello, me hacía temblar la sensación que sentía. Pero en ese momento solo deseaba una cosa, quería volver a unir mi pico con el suyo y no despegarme jamás…

Lentamente me fui acercando a su pico, cada vez lo deseaba más, miraba sus hermosos ojos color turquesa mientras me acercaba. Sus ojos me llamaban y me incitaban a besarla, era algo mágico, estaba hipnotizado por completo y después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, llegue hasta su pico y lo bese como si no hubiera un mañana.

**POV de Perla**

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, poco a poco se nos acababa el aire, teníamos que romper ese beso tan apasionado para poder volver a respirar. Era una lástima, solo esperaba… que eso no terminara pronto.

– Blu… – Dije a duras penas, mientras recobraba el aliento.

– ¿Si? – Respondió igual de agitado que yo.

– ¿Por qué no te habías atrevido a hacer nada de esto antes? – Pregunte con la respiración más tranquila que antes y mirándolo con seriedad.

– Porque… soy un tonto… un gran tonto – Dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento mientras pasaba un bulto por su garganta, que a decir verdad lo hacía sonar muy tierno.

– Serás un tonto, pero… – Dije mientras lo abrazaba repentinamente, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo del nido – Eres mi tonto – Termine de decir, para después besarlo una vez más.

De pronto nos encontrábamos en el suelo del nido besándonos apasionadamente, poco a poco empecé a sentir como se movían las alas de Blu. Las coloco suavemente en mi espalda y empezó a acariciarme, no lo podía creer, quien hubiera pensado que Blu se atrevería a intentar algo como eso, sobre todo que me hubiera podido robar un beso.

Era una noche mágica sin duda y apenas estaba comenzando…

Sentía que era mi deber devolverle las caricias que me estaba dando. Tenía que devolverle todo ese cariño que él me proporcionaba, por lo que empecé a usar mis alas para acariciarle le espalda de la misma manera que el acariciaba la mía; era un poco más ancha de lo que creía, podía sentir el movimiento que hacían sus alas en los músculos de su espalda. No pude resistirme y poco a poco los empecé a acariciar gentilmente sin dejar de besarlo.

No quería tomar el control de la situación, pero parecía que al final si tome el control, sin embargo Blu no dejaba de sorprenderme y lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua en mi pico. Yo lo había hecho poco antes que él, pero no esperaba que él también lo hiciera. En verdad se estaba esforzando mucho por mí…

**POV de Blu**

¿Qué significaba todo eso?, nunca antes había hecho algo similar a eso, pero… se sentía bien besar a Perla y acariciarle la espalda era otro placer que apenas empezaba a disfrutar. También se sintió bien cuando ella me acaricio la espalda, en ese momento no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba y de la nada pensé en algo… "nos vamos a aparear". Había olvidado que esa era la razón por la que Tulio nos fue a ver a Linda y a mí en Minnesota, pero… no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

– Perla, espera un momento – Alcance a decir respirando agitadamente, después de romper el último beso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto curiosa, y en el mismo estado que yo.

– Yo… yo no estoy seguro de esto – Dije mientras desviaba la mirada y con la respiración más tranquila.

– ¿Seguro de que Blu? – Pregunto confundida.

– De esto… de… de aparearnos, yo… yo no te quiero obligar a nada Perla – Respondí mientras me levantaba y me daba la vuelta, no me sentía capaz de ver a Perla de frente.

– Blu… – Alcanzo a decir ella en un tono que no pude reconocer, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

No me atreví a responder e incluso pensé en retirarme y buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche, pero lo que Perla me dijo me desconcertó.

– Tu no me estas obligando a nada – Susurro en mi oído de manera muy dulce – De hecho prácticamente soy yo quien te está obligando – Dijo en un tono que demostraba cierta vergüenza.

No lo podía creer, mi sorpresa fue mayor, cuando al intentar voltear para decir algo, me derribo con un abrazo y terminando sobre mí.

– Pero yo… – No pude terminar de hablar ya que Perla me interrumpió.

– Tienes que dejar de pensar con la cabeza – Dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi pecho, impidiéndome verla, pero sonaba casi como si estuviera llorando.

– Y empezar a pensar con el corazón… – Dije casi instintivamente, ocasionando que Perla me mirara fijamente.

– Exactamente… – Dijo justo antes de volver a besarme.

**POV de Perla**

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sentía una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, tampoco me di cuenta cuando empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, no quería que Blu viera mis lágrimas y después de ese corto beso, volví a enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho.

– Perla… disculpa todas mis dudas, pero… no quiero que por estar conmigo pierdas tu libertad – Dijo Blu mientras levantaba mi mirada y limpiaba gentilmente mis lágrimas.

– Blu, yo… tenía una idea errónea de lo que era la libertad, pero después de conocerte, todo cambio – Dije mientras me volvió a apoyar en su pecho.

– Pero yo creí que… – Dijo Blu, pero no lo deje terminar de hablar.

– El amor es libertad y mientras este contigo seré libre – Dije con una sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Deje de llorar mientras lo besaba, el tenerlo cerca me tranquilizaba mucho. Blu en verdad había cautivado mi corazón. Seguí besándolo tranquilamente, el me correspondía los besos, estoy segura que le gustan tanto como a mí. Poco a poco fuimos recuperando el ritmo que habíamos perdido, aunque ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa como antes.

Parecía que Blu leyó mi pensamiento y de la nada empezó a tomar la iniciativa, no podía quejarme, estaba muy feliz que lo hiciera. Empezamos a intercambiar besos más apasionados, explorando cada rincón de nuestros picos y haciendo subir nuestro ritmo cardiaco. Nuestras lenguas chocaban, era como si bailaran una danza al ritmo de nuestros agitados corazones.

Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más excitante, Blu había tomado la iniciativa, no me di cuenta el momento en que cambiamos de posición y ahora era el, el que estaba encima de mí, pero de pronto empecé a sentir algo que golpeaba ligeramente mi vientre.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte confundida después de romper el ritmo de sus besos, cosa que lo confundió también.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Respondió igual de confundido que yo.

– Lo que me está tocando el vientre – Dije mientras intentaba alcanzar con mis alas lo que me estaba tocando.

Blu me miró confundido y luego dirigió su vista hacia mi vientre, no entendí la reacción de Blu, pero él se paró rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

– Blu ¿Estas bien?, ¿Sucede algo? – Dije aún más confundida por sus acciones mientras me levantaba.

– Estoy bien, es solo que no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto… – Respondió en un tono muy nervioso sin voltear a verme.

– ¿Ante qué? – Pregunte pero esta vez en un tono curioso.

**POV de Blu**

No sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo similar, sentía mi cuerpo caliente sin mencionar el estado de mi… miembro. Tenía que decirle a Perla lo que me sucedía, reuní algo de valor y me di la vuelta.

– Ante esto… – Dije mientras señalaba mi miembro en estado de erección.

Perla no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome, parecía impactada, su mirada me ponía más nervioso, no se me ocurría algo que decir. Por un momento creí que todo se había vuelto a arruinar.

– ¿Pu-puedo tocarlo aunque sea un momento? – Pregunto en un tono nervioso.

Su pregunta realmente me aturdió, ¿Qué debía responder ante esa pregunta?

– Esta… bien – Respondí con cierta timidez, sin moverme de mi lugar.

Perla comenzó a acercarse lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a pasar una de sus primarias por mi miembro, lo que me causo cosquillas, para después tomarlo gentilmente con una de sus garras.

– Se siente duro y a la vez suave – Dijo con cierta emoción y nerviosismo.

Yo solo intentaba no retorcerme mucho, era una sensación completamente nueva el ser tocado en esa parte y especialmente por Perla. Después de unos segundos Perla dejo de tocarme y se alejó un poco. No sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme por ello, todo era muy confuso para mí.

– ¿Es la primera vez que estas así? – Pregunto tímidamente, mientras desviaba su mirada.

– Si… es mi primera vez en este estado – Respondí igual de tímido.

– Sabes… es la primera vez que veo a alguien así, me alegro que hayas sido tú el primero al que veo así – Dijo ella en un tono menos tímido y más alegre.

No supe que responder ante eso, si bien sabía que eso era el inicio para que nos apareáramos, pero literalmente no sabía cómo hacerlo y por lo que Perla había dicho posiblemente ella tampoco.

– Realmente no sé qué hacer ahora – Admití tratando de no sonar tímido.

– Yo tampoco, pero tu mencionaste algo sobre aparearnos ¿No? – Menciono ella en un tono nervioso.

– Si… bueno, yo creí que lo que estábamos haciendo terminaría en eso, pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo – Respondí sinceramente mientras desviaba la mirada por la pena.

– Bueno, ahora somos una pareja, eventualmente eso sucedería, aunque tampoco sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero… podríamos intentarlo… si tú quieres – Dijo Perla mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a acariciar suavemente las plumas de mi cuello.

Mire fijamente a Perla y le dije que si con la mirada, en verdad quería hacerlo aunque no sabía cómo. Después de eso nos empezamos a acercar más hasta volver a besarnos. Si eso en verdad iba a pasar tenía que dejar de pensar con la cabeza.

**POV de Perla**

Me encontraba un poco nerviosa, aunque besar a Blu me tranquilizaba un poco, no dejaba de estar nerviosa por lo que pasaría después.

Blu me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dejo de besarme y empezó a acariciar mi cuello con su pico.

– ¿Qué haces ahora Blu? – Pregunte confundida.

– Mi mejor esfuerzo, en hacerle caso a mi corazón – Respondió sin dejar de acariciar mi cuello y sin previo aviso empezó a besarlo también.

Sentí nuevas sensaciones que en verdad me gustaron, Blu se estaba esforzando mucho, yo debía hacer lo mismo, por lo que empecé a acariciar y besar su cuello de la misma manera, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir su miembro chocar con mi vientre y de un momento a otro lo tome con una de mis garras, sorprendiendo a Blu, su respiración se agito mucho y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes.

– ¿Te molesta que lo agarre? – Pregunte inocentemente sin dejar de besar su cuello.

– No… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a eso – Respondió tímidamente mientras intentaba seguir besando mi cuello.

No pude me resistí y termine besándolo de nuevo, pero Blu me volvió a sorprender y poco a poco empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a cierto lugar… no pude evitar soltar un ligero gemido, me apene mucho por haber hecho eso y Blu aprovecho para tomar el control de la situación, el me besaba sin dejar de acariciarme, haciéndome volver a gemir, era un tanto vergonzoso pero aun así me gustaba.

Debía hacer algo o simplemente me volvería loca ante las caricias de Blu. Volví a tomar el mimbro de Blu, esta vez fue él, el que soltó un gemido, sus gemidos eran un tanto graciosos y aproveche para poder recostarnos en el suelo del nido.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Blu? – Pregunte de manera curiosa sin soltar su miembro.

– Un poco extraño, pero… me gusta la sensación – Respondió con la respiración bastante agitada.

Iba a decir algo más, pero no pude ya que Blu me silencio con un beso.

**POV de Blu**

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, sentía una gran necesidad de mover mis caderas, era tan grande esa necesidad que no pude controlar el movimiento y empecé a frotar mi miembro en el vientre de Perla. Ella lo noto casi al instante y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado.

– Lo siento, lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, normalmente no haría nada de esto yo… – Dije pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que Perla me había silenciado con un beso.

– Tranquilo, creo saber cómo puedo ayudarte – Dijo mientras empezó a tomar mi miembro y lo dirigía hacia su entrada.

– ¿Estas segura? – Pregunte tímidamente.

Perla se limitó a mirarme y a sonreír, dándome a entender que estaba segura, la volví a mirar por un segundo y le devolví la sonrisa, lentamente fui introduciendo mi miembro, dentro de ella era muy suave y resbaloso se sentía muy bien.

– Ya está todo adentro – Dije justo cuando termine de meterlo y justo en ese momento ambos soltamos un pequeño gemido.

No pude controlar mis acciones y fui moviendo mis caderas como si no tuviera voluntad, empecé lento pero cada vez iba más rápido, Perla gemía, yo también era algo inevitable y de la misma manera no pude controlar mis ganas por besarla, estaba en un desborde de pasión y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese momento.

– Per-Per-Perla – Dije entre gemidos, no podía articular bien mis palabras.

– B-B-Blu – Respondía ella y volvía a besarme.

Seguí haciendo lo mismo por varios minutos, me sentía agotado, pero no podía parar, no quería parar, los gemidos de Perla me daban la fuerza para continuar, hasta que llegó un momento en el que empecé a sentir algo.

– Per-Perla siento… que algo… se acerca – Dije como pude entre los gemidos.

– Yo-yo también – Respondió de la misma manera que yo.

– Ya, ya no aguanto más – Dije justo antes de sentir como descargaba una carga dentro de Perla.

Solté un gemido tan fuerte que deje de escuchar los gemidos de Perla. Ambos habíamos llegado a nuestro clímax, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se sincronizaban al igual que nuestros corazones, era algo mágico, pero no pude disfrutar mucho ese momento, me había quedado sin energía y termine recostado al lado de Perla.

– Nunca imagine, que eso se sentiría así – Dije sinceramente mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

– En verdad me ha gustado, pero ahora me gustaría descansar – Dijo ella mientras besaba mi mejilla.

– Yo también, pero antes, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Cuál era el favor que querías que haga? – Dije con una gran sonrisa y la respiración un poco más tranquila.

Perla se quedó pensado un momento hasta que respondió.

– Bueno… me gustaría repetir esto, si no es mucho pedir – Dijo de manera tímida, mientras me miraba fijamente.

La mire por un momento y le sonreí.

– Cuando tú quieras – Dije mientras juntaba mi pico con el suyo.

– Gracias Blu, por todo – Dijo ella justo antes de quedarse dormida.

Me acomode un poco y la cubrí con mis alas sin separar la unión de nuestros picos. Esa noche había sido mágica sin duda, ninguna otra noche se hubiera comparado a esa, fue de verdadero amor una noche de amor.

* * *

**Bien amigos eso es todo para este One Shot, con motivo especial por el día de San Valentín. Como muchos habrán notado les brinde dimorfismo sexual a Blu y a Perla, esto lo hice porque Dark-Kazoo me convenció de que sería mejor plantearlo de esa manera, aun sabiendo que eso no es así en la vida real, si les gusto como me quedo la escena parte del crédito es para Dark-Kazoo por convencerme de darles dimorfismo sexual. Espero que les haya gustado mi especial si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia pueden dejármela a través de un review, nos leemos pronto.**

_**Publicado el 14 de Febrero del 2014**_


End file.
